Kratos (Norse Era)
Summary Centuries ago a great catastrophe befell Greece. Brought upon by the Ghost of Sparta, this cataclysm was so great that even the Gods themselves fell, one by one until only Chaos remained to infect Greece and the Spartan's revenge was fulfilled. After his vengeance against the Gods was complete, Kratos would make his way to the mythical realm of Midgard. Eventually he encountered and married a woman named Faye and eventually had a son named Atreus. However despite his domestic bliss Kratos would never forget the horrible actions he did and did everything within his power to bury his blood-soaked past, no longer going by the Ghost of Sparta as well as attempting to control the rage that brought so much pain to his life (Often testing his restraint against the most vile beasts in Midgard) and trying to enjoy peaceful solitude with his wife and son. After his wife's passing Kratos swore to complete her final wish of having her ashes spread from the highest peak in all the Nine Realms alongside Atreus. The journey would prove strenuous and the two would attract attention from the Aesir Gods of Asgard and even learn Atreus' destiny. Feats *Lived for 150+ Years *Often fought mythical beasts for several hours to test his restraint *Earned the trust and respect of the World Serpent *Fought and bested Baldur on three separate occassions *Freed Mimir from his imprisonment imposed by Odin *Flipped Tyr's Temple *Killed the sons of Thor, Magni and Modi *Twice escaped Helheim *Completed the Trials of Alfheim and Musphelheim *Reached the highest peak in the Nine Realms in Jotunheim *His actions kickstarted Ragnarok Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Healing Factor (Mid-Low Class), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Thrown Weapon User, Runic Magic, Ice Manipulation (Via the Leviathan Axe), Fire Manipulation and Summoning (Via the Blades of Chaos), The Blades of Chaos allow Kratos to feed off of the lifeforce of his enemies to strengthen himself, Electricity Manipulation (Via Assorted Pommels), Berserk Mode, Healing (In Spartan Rage every hit delivered by Kratos heals him), Statistics Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Time Slow, Homing Attack, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Poison Destructive Capacity: Multi-Continent Level (Capable of trading blows with Baldur on multiple occasions , at one point dazing him [Baldur knocked out the World Serpent who is described as shaking the realms and being large enough to encircle Midgard], Overwhelmed Magni and oneshot Modi, Superior to Thamur who froze a large region solid in his death throes, Snapped Baldur's neck twice) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Traded blows with the likes of Baldur, Magni and Modi, Oneshot Modi when in Spartan Rage) Lifting Strength: Class G (Pushed the bridge of Tyr's Temple through the Lake of Nine, which weighs approx. 1,774,000 tons according to Cory Barlog. Completely flipped the Realm Travel Room with his bare hands, Comparable to Magni and Modi who could lift a giant even a weakened Thor could not) Durability: Multi-Continent Level (Took hits from Baldur on several occasions, survives several hits from Magni and endures a barrage of lightning from an enraged Modi and actually powers through it during Spartan Rage) Speed: Possibly Massively Hypersonic (Somewhat comparable slower to Baldur who creates shockwaves with his physical strikes, reacts to his Leviathan Axe without much difficulty, keeps up with Magni and Modi who can utilize lightning as a projectile attack, possibly comparable to his Demigod self) Stamina: Superhuman to Enhanced Superhuman (Could block hits from wolves for hours on end, undertook his journey with Atreus for an unspecified period of time with limited rest, kept going after his fights with Aesir gods without much difficulty, should be comparable to his Demigod self who could climb for three days) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to tens of meters with Leviathan Axe, Blades of Chaos, and magic Intelligence: High (Should theoretically retain the combat knowledge and puzzle solving intellect of his previous self, has survived in the region of Midgard for an unspecified, but presumably, long period of time. Excellent at functioning in a team with his son Atreus) Standard Equipment: Leviathan Axe, Blades of Chaos, Guardian Shield, Assorted Talismans and the Head of Mimir Weaknesses * Often holds back his full godly power and rage (In one case letting foes wail upon him) * His Spartan Rage is on borrowed time (thus giving him a limited amount of time to use it) * Only seems to utilize his fists when under the effects of Spartan Rage * His healing factor requires force of will to trigger Match Record Wins: Losses: Draws: Sources * Kratos (Norse Mythology) | VS Battles Wiki * Respect Baldur (God of War) | Comicvine * God of War: Thamur freezes Mountain Range | VS Battles Wiki Category:How Strong Is Category:Multi-Continent Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Healing Factor Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Berserkers Category:Healers Category:Stat Amping Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Slow Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Male Characters Category:God of War Category:Iconic Characters